mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday 2012 (Map Game)
This is the relaunched Map Game about 'Doomsday 2012'. It was traswikied from http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_(Map_Game) via http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_(Map_Game) . '' Scenario ''In a world where the Mayan Doomsday Prophiceys did indeed come true!... A series of unusually strong tornado devastated the cities of Dallas, Tusla, Galvaston, Lima, Managua, Porto Prince and Acapulco during the spring of 2011. New Age believers, mediums, Christian fundamentalist religious cults and drug crazed hippies all took this a sing of impending divine judgment! Crop circles, Christian fundamentalist religious cults, unusually heavy coastal fog, New Age believers, personal revelations based on the use of hallucinogenic drugs and mediumship became the in thing in Ohio shortly afterwards. Crop circles, New Age believers, personal revelations based on the use of hallucinogenic drugs and mediumship occur on mass at the Tortuguero site in Mexico; the Chichén Itzá in Mexico, and Tikal in Guatemala during the Christmas of 2011. Mayanism and Mayanist organizations soon gained favor in the rural parts of Guatemala. Similarly, New Age believers, mediums, Christian fundamentalist religious cults, and drug crazed hippies gathered at the the pyramid-like mountain of Rtanj, in the Serbian part of the Carpathian Mountains a few weeks later. For some of the New Age mystics and pseudo-significant believers, the pyramidal shape of the mountain was believed to be due to it actually containing an alien pyramid emitting large amount mystical energies. Many people had flocked to it from about a month prior to the predicted Mayan Doomsday, believing it would protect them! On the 22nd of December 2012, thousands of people across the world watched the TV in terror as the Mayan Prophesy is proved right, as and a 50 meter tidal wave hits the coast of North Carolina, a 10 meter one went goes into to New York harbour and over north east Cuba, while a 5 meter tidal wave hits both the west coast of Ireland, coastal Guyana, west coast of Scotland, coastal Barbados, the east coast of Nova Scotia after a large meteor hit the sea near Bermuda, with 2 small meteors hitting near New York, and Nova Scotia. Vladivostok, the north eastern coast of the DPRK, Shanghai and Okinawa are then hit by a 5 foot tdal wave after smaller meteors hit the sea of the coast of Vladivostok and and Shanghi with in hours of the Bermuda event. A few minutes later a major earthquake destroyed most of San Francisco and and Shanghai, whilst a weaker quaked damaged parts of Xi'an. At the same time the Yellowstone Caldera erupts slightly. The smog caused by the eruption hits the Mid West, North West and southern Alberta. The USA was hit badly, and fractured, as different sets of states went their separate ways, the West Coast split into two factions, the Northern Federation, and the South western Alliance. Florida declared independence, and the Deep South became the CSA. The east coast collapsed, and the USA did not want to deal with the tsunamis, so they left it. New Jersey became a minor nation as the Governor trys to sort things out on his own. A major also earthquake occurs off the coast of New Zealand, sending a 3ft tidal wave up onto the N.Z. coast near Dunedin, which caused minor infrastructural damage and a second quake's, larger 6ft tidal wave, hits Auckland causing major damage to the seafront, with another 8ft tsunami ripped through Sidney harbor, destroying the lower parts of the Sidney Opera House and the harbour bridge. These were just the first of many disasters that would last up to the Christmas of 2015!.. The Pope organised a special prayer meeting in the Vatican as news came in on January 6th, 2013 of a major cyclone hitting the coast of Bangladesh and near by parts of India. The Talibs would soon violently took over in Waziristan and turned eagerly on Pakistan, which they iintermitantly bombed, but with less sucsess than they hoped for. The Islamist movement Boko Haram seized power several towns across northern Nigeria soon afterwards. A geomagnetic reversal (often also incorrectly referred to as a pole shift) occurred over the first part of 2013. Italy quickly imploded in in to a bloody civil between communists, democrats, fascists, royalists and the Mafia war that lasted from May 1st, 2013 to the singing of the Peace Treaty of Milan on May 2nd, 2015. A fachist leaning royalist kingdom and mafia run kleptocratic state lived among a peninsular dominated by centrist democracies. Milan was a democratic, right wing duchy. Milan went neutral and chose to align with Switzerland and the Vatican! For security resons Monaco and Andorra joined France and San Marino joined Padaina. 3 massive cyclones caused much flooding in the British Isles, the Netherlands, Belgium, northern France, Denmark, Bangladesh, coastal Myanmar (Burma), Louisiana, Florida, Haiti, Jamaica and eastern Cuba in mid 2013. Al-Qaeda and the Taliban start car bombing Tajikistan and Uzbekistan slightly in mid 2014. Soon the Boko Harm movement carved The Islamic Republic of Kanem Bornu out of northern Nigeria. A E.coli O157 epidemic lead to North Korea being unable to see of it's niegbours' aggression in late 2014 and Somalia was predated by it's nieghbours during mid 2014. Rainfall wound increased on average by 10cm for a yearly total in Zambia, Malawi, Tanzania, Angola, Colombia Donegal and Wiltshire in mid to late 2014. A E.coli O157 epidemic also hit parts of Haiti, Waziristan, Zimbawie and South Sudan in late 2014. A major ecological disaster then occurred in India and China with a large chemical spill threatening the environment for hundreds of miles around as a tanker sinks in Shanghai harbour and a chemical plant badly leeks in northern Hymal Pradesh, India, during the October of 2014. Unknown saboteurs then blew up some Middle Eastern oil wells the next day! Heavy fighting erupted in the streets of Buenos Aires and fires rage through Rio de Janeiro's dense slums as the urban poor rebel on mass. Several nations like South Sudan, North Korea, Somalia and the DRC just fell apart and collapsed in the December of that month! Silezia broke away from Poland for 3 weeks in the January of 2015, after vicious coal and food riots broke out in the December of 2014. Silezia was forcibly reattached to Poland in the February after moderate levels of violence and a few deaths. Egypt briefly fought it out in the Sinai Peninsula and the Negev desert at the same time, but soon gave up due to a growing stalemate, sharply rising death toll and the looming world crisis. The Icelandic, European, American, Chinese and Indonesian seismic events were the main events of 2015 . #''USA: Yellowstone Caldera explodes again, modestly, with volcanic ash hitting the Mid West on mass. A minor earthquake shakes Tucson. A modest earthquake shakes the north coast of the SWF. A 5ft tsunami hits the SWF coast. A 2ft tsunami hits the Hawaiian coast. A 3ft tsunami hits the Cascadian coast. '' #''Tahiti: A 2ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Canada: Yellowstone has some effects on central regions and a major earthquake hits southern Alberta. An Ice storm hits the port of Halifax, Nova Scotia. '' #''Mexico: A moderate earthquake deviates Mexico City. '' #''Greenland: A moderate earthquake hits the far south along with a local 5ft tsunami tidal wave.'' #''Brazil: A 1ft tsunami and a coastal hurricane.'' #''Jamaica: A 1ft tsunami hits the north east coast.'' #''Iceland: A major volcano erupts and there is a minor earthquake. A local 2ft tsunami tidal wave hit the south coast..'' #''UK: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out Scotland. A moderate earthquake hits the remote Rockall Island along with a 5ft tilde wave and 6ft tsunami tidal wave hits the UK's northern and north western coast.'' #''Faro Islands: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a 6ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Denmark: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a 4ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Netherlands: The Volcano in Iceland partly smogs out the sky and a 3ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Belgium: The Volcano in Iceland partly smogs out the sky and a 2ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Ireland: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a 5ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Angola: A minor eathquake shakes Luanda.'' #''Portugal: A 1ft tsunami hits the coastline of the Azores and Madeira.'' #''Senegal: A 1ft tsunami hits the north west coast.'' #''Morocco: A 1ft tsunami hits the north west coast.'' #''Mauritania: A 1ft tsunami hits the north west coast.'' #''Germany: An Alpine earthquake and 1 ft coastal tidal wave.'' #''Italy: A minor earthquake shakes Rome.'' #''Borneo: A minor rural central Borneo earthquake.'' #''China: An Earthquake strikes central China, cracking the 3 Gorges Dam, and thus flooding the City of Shanghai and surrounding areas. A major earthquake devastates Qinghai.'' #''Gambia: A 1ft tsunami hits the coast.'' #''Spain: A 1ft tsunami hits the north coast of the Canary Islands.'' As the USA collapses into yet smaller nations and both EU and African states federate in to bigger ones, Indonesia loses control of it's several regions and Russia tryed to annex Kazakhstan for several months. The world steady gets even more chaotic as global supplies run short! Popular discontent rose in America's Hispanic community over the narcotics related paranoia that was left in the wake of Mexico's disintegration, other Americans began to persecute them with even more viggor. When the Arizona, Long Beach, Baton Ruge and Carson City race riots occurred things came to a head and lead to the formation of the Chicano Hispanic state of Aztlan in Arizona, which would later go on to help local Mexican forces free the sate of Sonora from the grip of the region's ruling drugs cartel. Other cartels then started car-bombing parts of Aztlan in revenge. Mexico eventually lost the drugs war in the May of 2015 and several provinces chose split off and became 3 independent and unrecognized narco-states. In fact only rump Mexico and Chiapas were not narco-states. The world also loses contact with its satellites, so the mobile and satellite communications system collapses. Suddenly across the globe there is anarchy, and by 2016, there are psychologically medieval-esque states with modern day weaponry and tech, with new states carving out new empires in some areas. 'Related Pages' Doomsday game algorythm Moderators *'Head Mod:'Whipsnade (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *'Vice Mod:The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) (As head mod for the last game and my huge gaming experience i would like to apply for this position) Yep.Whipsnade (talk) 20:01, March 21, 2014 (UTC)' *'3rd mod: ' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) (I have been a map gamer for ages, and think I am pretty plausible) Yep.Whipsnade (talk) 20:01, March 21, 2014 (UTC) *'MapMaker:'Whipsnade (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *'Deputy mapmaker: 'Ismael Perez' (talk • • blog) 20:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC)' *'3rd mapmaker:'Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Style #Falklands War/US invasion of Grenada technology level. #Realism (real life) style. Map Game rules #I am going to limit the nations, as that when a person gets two countries (or blocs in some games); they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated...'' is not it!'' Still, you must be plausible. #Gray zones are mod controlled rabble and tribes. # Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to kill heads of government, head of state and top military officials or to blow up seats of government. #Nuclear weapons/reactor repair and production programs may start in 2015. It will take at least 3 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese” (like OTL USA, Germany, Russia, UK, China, France and Japan). It takes after 2016 if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation, but are well developed industrial nation (like OTL Poland, Romania, India, Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Taiwan, Chile, Italy, Saudi Arabia, Australia, S. Africa, Israel etc.). #Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, top generals or to blow up seats of government. #You need a Casus Belli or a carefully faked up one (Hitler did it in OTL to Poland) before declaration of a war. # Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. # Mods can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). # 1/2 a game year per real day. 1 turn a day. # If your inactive for 5 turns, your nation is put up for adoption by a new player. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. # Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some charictor and depth to the game. # You can be a rebelling colony or vassal, but you must declare UDI and give reason for declaring it (race, religion, colonial neglect, economics, and so on) Playing as a colony or vassal is forbidden, unless you say you have made it become independent. # We will have resolutions/stuff when the World Union (UN) is created at World Union Page. # As for nuke use, It has been oft abused. Each nation can only let off a maximum of 5 a year with a total yield of 500kt, for each nation per year. # Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. # Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war too. # Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in visual mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Be plausible, no hyper development, hyper conquest or nuclear Armageddon (i.e.: Mongolia will not launch Genghis Khan in to space in 1240AD on my watch)! #The World Union (this game's version of our UN) will be formed in 2026 or after a world war, whichever is sooner. For the selection of impermanent Security Council members and the votes of non-player nations, a mod will decide every turn with Random.org. #Don't do drugs while online (Quote from wiki rules). #Research your nation. If you choose any country, you should at least Google about it, OTL history, religion, culture, lanugage and so on. ATL can change many thing; but suff like mountains, oil fields and monsoons will stay constant until they are destroyed by man. After you make some back-story events in early moves you can start ruleing it in your way. #Must be registered User (got a named account, not just an IP number) to join. #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. #Puppet states, vassal nations and protectorates can be created. Places can be vasselated after 5 years of sucsesfull occupation. Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. #For now, I'm the mapmaker. (Notice how I said NOW) Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) # New turns start at 00:00:01 UTC. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods may be voted out of their modness with a popular vote from any user if the mod is unfair to players. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, OTL Romania and Poland can provide military assistance to the USSR, but OTL Tannu Tuva and Grenada ain't gonna help much, so use your head! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual nation. #Places can be vasselated after 5 years of successful occupation. #Vassals can be peacefully annexed after 10 if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. Terrorist and rebel organisation rules #Any nation can create a proxy terrorist (OTL- IRA, etc) or rebel malitia (OTL- UNITA etc) organisation. #Terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armys add 1 point to the side that they are loyal to. Start date 00.00:00 UTC on March 22th, if we have 7 confirmed players.Whipsnade (talk) 23:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Nations American *Remnant USA- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) **Virginia- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) **Semi-Autonomous Republic of Vermont- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 02:02, March 13, 2014 (UTC) *Florida *Delaware-New Jersey *Western Federal Alliance **Autonomous Republic of Utah ** Hawaii- *Confederate States of America Spartian300 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) **Kentucky Spartian300 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) **Louisiana Spartian300 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) *Northern Federation of Cascadeia *Alaska *Texas *Midwestern Republic *South Eastern Anarchy *Commonwealth of Canada: **Semi-Autonomous Republic of British Colombia **Autonomous Republic of Quebec *Republic of Borealia: OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 04:47, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Central America *Federal Republic of Mexico **Republic of Aztlán **Yucatán Republic **Republic of Chiapas *Narco-Republic of Chihuahua *Narco-Republic of Guerrero *Narco-Republic of Tamaulipas *Panama *Jamaica and the Cayman Islands *Dominican Republic *Central America *Costa Rica *Guatemala South America *Argentina: User:Saturn120 *Brazil: The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) *Chile *Bolivia *Peru *Venezuela *Ecuador *Columbia Europe *Greater Britain- **Cyprus **Malta **Iceland **Guyana *Portugal (pro-UK) *Greater Germany-SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:03, March 19, 2014 (UTC) **Czech Republic SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) **Croatia- SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) **Denmark - SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *Kingdom of the Netherlands and Suriname (pro-UK) *Sweden-Norway **Latvia- *Turkey *Belarus (pro-Russia) *France - Scarlet **Belgium- Scarlet **Luxembourg- Scarlet *Spain (pro-France) *Basque Republic *Monte Negro (Pro-Southern Italy) *Albania (Pro-Southern Italy) *Slovakia (Pro-German) *Finland (Sweden-Norway) *Serbia (pro-Russia) *Romania (pro-German) *Bulgaria *Bosnia- (Neutral/mod controlled) *Greece (pro-UK) *Republic of Central Italy *Poland (pro-France) *Lithuania DariusTheMouse (talk) 13:24, March 21, 2014 (UTC) **Baltic Brotherhood (BB) DariusTheMouse (talk) 13:35, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *Ukraine (Pro-German) *Kingdom of Southern Italy and the Mezzogiorno *Republic of Sicily and Calabria *Republic of Padania (pro-France) *Venice (pro-UK) **Slovenia *Hungary- (pro-Germany) *Macedonia (Pro-Bulgaria) *Switzerland-Liechtenstein- (Neutral/mod controlled) **Duchy of Milan (Neutral/mod controlled) **The Vatican City (Neutral/mod controlled) Asia *Russia- **Autonomous Volgar Republic **Autonomous Komi-Kirov Republic **Autonomous Voronezh Republic **Autonomous Kursk Republic **Autonomous Belgarod Republic **Autonomous Smolensk Republic **Autonomous Kuban Republic **Autonomous Don-Dineper Republic **Transnistria *Republic of Kazakhstan- **Autonomous Republic of West Turkmenistan- *Baskoit-Tatar Republic *Chechnya *Urals republic *Siberian Republic **Yakutia *Krasnoyarsk-Kemerovo Republic *Omsk-Tomsk Reublic *Vladivostok Republic *Urger Republic *Mongolia **Tanu-Tuva *Tibet *Myanmar *Bangladesh *Uzbekistan **Autonomous Republic of East Turkmenistan *Kirghizia *Tajikistan *Yunnan *Shan State *Cambodia *Laos *Manipuri-Tripuri Republic *Iraq *Peoples Republic of China:- *Republic of South China *Sirya *Japan **Okinawa-Guam Republic *Bhutan (Neutral/mod controlled) *India **Nepal **Shri Lanka *Iran *South Borneo *Philippines- IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 12:15, March 23, 2014 (UTC) **Provisional Emergency Administration- IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 12:15, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *Thailand *Trans-Caucuses Republic *Taiwan *Greater Israel *Kingdom of Jordan *Tamil Ealam *Pakistan *Malaysia *Ache *Saudi Arabia What is this????Is this a signature??? (talk) 00:31, March 22, 2014 (UTC) *United Arab Emirates *Vietnam *United Korea Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Oceania *Australia- **Vanuatu- *New Guinea *NZ **Tonga *Remnant Indonesia *Solomon Islands *Fiji *United Samoa Africa *South African Federation **Zambia-Malawi: The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) *ECOWAS- Whipsnade (talk) 03:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) **Greater Senegal- Whipsnade (talk) 01:45, March 8, 2014 (UTC) *Chad **Dafur *Greater Egypt ** Cyrenieca ** Eritrea *Ethiopia *Congo River Federation *East African Republic *Mozambique *Republic of Katanga *United States of North Africa- **Fezan- *The Islamic Republic of Kanem Bornu **Azawad- *Cameroon *Madagascar Map Issues The Game 'The starting round's list of disasters ' *'Note- No major disaster stuff after 2017.5!' #''Remnant USA: Heavy ice storms hit New Hampshire and Vermont. '' #''Canada: Heavy ice storms hit Nova Scotia. '' #''Iraq: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Angola: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Russia: Heavy rainstorms make the River Don swell and flood in city of Tula in western Russia. '' #''Vietnam: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs.'' #''Ukraine: Several coastal floods and storms.'' #''Australia: A severe drought and tornadoes in the east.'' #''USNA: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''China: An earthquake and a drought in Chegdu region.'' #''Greater Senegal: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Azawad: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''New Zealand: Heavy blizzards in Auckland.'' #''India: A major drought and famine sweeps through central India.'' #''Bangladesh: A major hurricane hits the coastline.'' #''Netherlands: Several coastal floods and storms.'' #''France: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs in the north and over Paris.'' #''Brazil: A hurricane and rain induced flooding occurs in the south and over Brasilia.'' *'The Brazilian military's top bunker in the capital city of Brasilia and the French presidential bunker in Every near Paris are reinforced and the government mostly services in them.' *'Most Vietnamese coastal radio towers and rice silos have survived with minor damage as they were already hardened against hurricanes and the tsunami did not reach high or far enough to destroy much.' 2016.0 *'Note- No major rioter stuff after 2017.5, unless you fail to run your nation well enough!' *''Mod Events: Due to the lack of Long range communications, Nations can only talk to nations within their Continent, or that they share a border with. (this is only reverent for 1 turn) because the satellites are down, and the radios are on different frequencies.'' *''Urban food riots occur in the Luanda, Glasgow, Miami, Rajgir City in India’s Nalanda district, Ulaan Bator, Dakar in Bangladesh, Almaty, Nairobi, Ethiopia and central Iraq. New Zealand declares a state of emergency as urban food riots occur in Auckland.'' *''Military forces begin relief effort for Brazil's flooded northern coastal cities. Riots are quelled within a few weeks when armed riot police deal with the situation, but kill 52 protesters in a Recife gun massacre.'' *''Tonga requests formal union with New Zealand. '' *'Riots pummel Cairo and unrest is seen in Madagascar after a bad harvest. Small tribal conflicts erupt over ancestral tribal boundaries in the Chad. Repairs are undertaken to repair the remaining usable oil infrastructure in the Middle East and many damaged offshore oil rigs are repaired in Qatar. ' *'Die Linke' is elected in coalition with Die Grünen in the Berlin City Council and the Niedersachsen (Lower Saxony) regional Lender Council. The Greens say they could have stopped it from happening (the 2012 Doomsday) (in their opinion).'' *Some Colombian ships go to Panama to check on the Panama Canal, which is mostly still OK. ''' *''Lithuanian, Estonian, Latvian and Catalonian nationalism rises, with a few low key riots occurring in places.'' *'ECOWAS:' Bamako and Monrovia see security stepped up. A large sand berm wall is dug and built across the ECOWAS border with the Islamic Republic of Kanem Bornu and Azawad border. Farming is improved slightly across the territory of the former southern Mali (now part of the ECOWAS state). An ECOWAS run literacy campaigns start in rural northern and central Niger. The Nigerian, Ivorian and Ghanaian fishing fleets are expanded slightly as part of the plan to help feed Senegal, now overseas aid is no longer available. Food aid is given to Senegal. **'Greater Senegal:' The president reassures his people and encourages there return fishing and farming due to drought and lack of imports. Fishing is upgraded on the Senegal River. Martial law is called in Dakar. Food rationing is introduced. *'Brazil: '''The Federative Republic of Brazil while having lost nearly 8 million people in the disasters has recovered relatively well with much less damage done to the country than most others. With the disasters having nearly wiped out the central government of Uruguay the area had been previously incorporated as a few states into Brazil. The Brazilian navy and army with the countries previously well thought soft power is forced to expand with the Brazilian armed forces standing at nearly 600,000 with a planned expansion to nearly 1.5 million by the year 2020. With the US marines base in Sao Paulo remaining relatively in tact the US 4th fleet and the marines located at the base have been given citizenship as citizens of Brazil. Due to Brazil being the most successful nation on the continent a huge influx of refugees from nations such as the Former United States and the carribbean areas have begun to flood Brazil. In an attempt to quell this the Brazilian government allows for the construction of not just refugee camps but organized refugee areas outside of the relatively unsettled interior cities. With major damage having been done to areas like the Favelas, the Country itself begins a huge national undertaking to improve the country greatly using this as baseplate to launch Brazil into a new age. Some legislation mostly approved by the majority of the countries populace (and with the government facing revolt if nothing is done) the assets of the countries most corrupt buisinesses that remain in the country are seized and used in the rebuilding efforts. A Mass reducation program is enacted as well for the unemployed specialized buisnessmen to apply to the new era the country is in. Brazil also begins a planning for the countries industry and agricultural sectors to expand or be refitted almost like the Industrial age to supply for a continent. The Country also calls for a meeting of UNASUR to discuss the possibilities of restablishing and fixing the continent to previous status quo and begin the work that previous administrations had worked so hard to fix. The Brazilian government begins to send probes to a mostly dark Paraguay only to find out the country has essentially been annexed. Due to the history of this and work done to fix relations over the years with the country Brazil secretly begins working to restore Paraguay as a nation-state. Brazilian armed forces also begin major incursions into the Guyanas and Venezuela in an attempt to learn about their governments fate. The Guyanas however due to their light protection and relatively low population are swarmed with Brazilian troops with the commanding General attempting to use some of the older landline communications to Europe to talk to European nations. The Areas however are essentially occupied. Brazil also begins a more secretive attempt at looking for American equipment and a group of Cargo ships carrying supplies such as food and medical supplies to the north american areas house Special forces units as well which look to acquire samples of American technology and blueprints from their latest weaponry. *'France: We start to rebuild our country back to what it was in the modern day. The military increases by creating a boarder control team. Refugee camps being made throught the capital city. We start to rebuild our economy by setting up a fishing industry with what ships are left. Bunkers are made just incase more problems happen. In our major cities food rationing is introduced. In smaller towns famers only make enough food for their family. Rebuilding of the coast is happening. The electricity in our country still works, but we ration it just incase something happens. **'Belgium: '''Do to the coast being destroyed, we start to rebuild it. We get a lot of aid from France. Our country rebuilds it's military and economy. A boarder control team is made. **'Luxembourg: 'Nothing bad happened in our country but we ration everything just incase something bad happens. We build up our military and economy. Our nation sends troops to Belgium to help them out. A boarder control team is made. *'Lithuania: 'Due to lack of communications, polish puppet goverment becomes less and less popular. Lithuanian Nationalist Party is established along with two military organisations, Baltic Brotherhood and Lithuanian Freedom Fighters. All of these cooperate to rebuild independent state, and on february 16 it happens. Local polish goverment is removed and imprisoned. Former LFF becomes official regular army and ruling party - LNP, starts rebuilding process. Borders are closed, border with Poland is reinforced with defensive lines and guarded by 20,000 men. Closed modern farms are reopened to supply more food. Oil refineries and thermal power plants are deconstructed for material. Massive multi-floor structures are being built in 10 biggest cities, those will be eco-stations, with hydroponic farming complexes, solar/wind power plants on the roofs and modern labs to experiment with new methods and techniques to modernise industry. Hydroelectric and wind power plants are still working, sun panels that earlier were produced for export (yes, Lithuania has this in reality) are now used to cover rooftops and other unused space so eletricity is still available in most places. Universities are reopened to supply professionals to earlier mentioned facilities, as well as for facilities that are not yet working. New goverment is willing to create self-sustained eco-nomy (puns intended) and help other countries to do the same. Scouts are sent to nearby countries. In Latvia and Belarus they ask for close alliance or even partial unification. They also check if Kaliningrad is cut off from Russia. ('Mod) Baltic Brothers become underground paramilitary organisation that seeks Estonian freedom and later, unification of Baltic region, so they ask Estonian underground nationalists to join BB. (Mod) As Lithuania gets first messages from Germany, goverment dispatches diplomats to thank germans and ask for sea trade and expanded communication system. **'Polish response (mod post): Poland dose not recognize the rebel regime, but the Slovakians and Belorussians did recognize it. Separatist rallies occur in Riga, Tallinn and Barcelona. The Lithuanian rebels are supported by a public rally in Kannus. Estonian and Latvian nationalists welcome Lithuania's independence. Kaliningrad is mostly cut off from Russia, but is connected to Russia via a shipping route to St. Peaterberg and a road route to Moscow via Poland, Byeloruss and Smolensk (with horse mounted curriers and cargo carrying hourses and carts).' **Lithuania: After people and foreign governments recognise sovereign Lithuania, 30 thousands men join the regular army, all the local polish administrational units are arrested or disbanded, military bases and supply storages across the country are taken by LAF. Captured equipment is handed to the military. Most of vehicles, tanks and artilery pieces were sent to the polish-lithuanian border. *'United Korea:'Propaganda throughout North Korea slowly brings them around. We begin to farm in industrial fashion, to feed everyone in Korea, as the North Koreans are dangerously malnourished. The North Korean Concentration Camps are shut down. *'Germany: '''Germany starts to run out of oil which means that both the fuel support and the energy producing is in danger, as the country produces half of its energy from fossil fuels. An emergency situation is declared and cars are forbidden. With a great support of the government and the National Bank, thousands of wind power plants are built. We search for contact with France and we offer them an alliance and an economic union as it was before the Doomsday. However, tensions rise between us and Poland, as thousands of refugees are coming from them. We recognize the independence of Lithuania. Our fleet seize the control of the Baltic sea and send supports to thre rebels, while our army is strenghtened as well as the police forces in Czechnia, Denmark and Austria. We give great autonomy to our vassals and we hold a referendum in Austria about independence, but they chose to be a part of Germany. The production of every kind of green products is supported. * '''Saudi Arabia:' We work to repair oil rigs and re-establish our economic power.The process will likely take a year-2 years. We seek to confirm that our alliances with the other Arabic states still stand. Military improves. *'Confederate States of America: '''We begin building ships to explore Europe for signs of civilization. We begin rebuilding, and hope to repair our Cities. Kentucky and Louisiana are traded with, and we hope to bring them into the CSA. Racial Tensions begin mounting, leading to riots, but we discourage this, and try to quell them, as mankind must rebuild. Militias are established, and we adopted the original US constitution, but plan to add some amendments. 2016.5 *Communication satellites start coming back on line over most places except for Australia, N.Z., the South Pole, the North Pole and Greenland. '' *''Urban food riots occur in the Luanda, Rajgir City in India’s Nalanda district, Glasgow, Ulaan Bator, Chengdu, Dakar in Bangladesh, Ethiopia, Dakar in Senegal, Timbuktu, Almaty and Nairobi. ''Tribal violence continues in the Chad. *''Poland declares martial law in Vilnius, Kansas and Klaipeda, with Polish élite forces shooting at known rebel leaders, but none of them are killed so far. A leading separatist official is captured by Polish élite forces and jailed in Gdańsk, Poland. A Polish warship sinks a small Lithuanian cargo ship as it leaves Klaipeda. Poland does not recognize the rebel regime, but Slovakia and Byelorussia did recognize it. Poland still does not recognize the rebel regime, but The Netherlands joins Slovakia and Byelorussia in recognizing it. Poland calls up 8,000 new infantry forces. Separatist rallies occur in Riga, Nava and Tallinn. The Lithuanian rebels are supported by a public rally in Kannuas. Estonian and Latvian nationalists welcome Lithuania's independence. '' *''50 Finnish forces patrol Tallinn’s streets under martial law. Sweden promises a referendum on Latvian independence in 2017.5. Catalan nationalism begins to level off as Spain gives them some more autonomy. Indonesia declares martial law and brutally crushes a separatist rebellion in the north of Sulawesi Island. '' *''Kaliningrad is currently mostly cut off from Russia, but is connected to Russia via a shipping route to St. Petersburg and a road route to Moscow via Poland, Byelorussia and Smolensk (with horse mounted curriers and cargo carrying horses and carts)'' #''The Kuban: A heavy inland drought occurs in the Kuban.'' #''Azawad: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' #''Fiji: A minor hurricane hits the islands.'' #''Greater Britain: Heavy blizzards in Scotland and Northern Ireland.'' #''Kazakhstan: A drought and famine sweeps through central Kazakhstan.'' #''Greater Senegal: Several droughts and sandstorms. '' #''Australia: Several droughts and sandstorms in the east.'' #''Utah: Several major droughts.'' #''Angola: A minor earthquake shakes Luanda.'' #''Vladivostok: Heavy blizzards in Vladivostok.'' #''Chile: A minor drought.'' #''Venezuela: Several coastal floods and storms. '' #''Iran: A major earthquake hits the city of Bam.'' #''Central Italy: A minor drought.'' *'ECOWAS': Ghana’s Tema Harbour is upgraded to handle more fishing fleets. Ghana’s drug cartel is partly attacked and corruption is tackled by ECOWAS police, so martial law is declared in Accra and Lagos. Agriculture is encouraged in Togo and Ghana. Food aid is sent to Greater Senegal, Timboktu and Niamey. A ECOWAS run literacy campaigns start in rural northern and central Niger. Any worn out roads in Niamey are repaired. Land-lines are repaired in ECOWAS across most places south of Niamey. Explores push in to the former Mauritania to see what is left of it and ECOWAS also contacts the undamaged states of Chad and Cameroon. **'Greater Senegal:' Food rationing is introduced. Irrigation of the coastline is improved. Coastal and riverside irrigation is increased heavily due to drought and lack of imports. Martial law is issued in all major towns and cities. *'Lithuania:' New goverment announces that Poland has started open conflict and violated the borders of sovereign Lithuania. 50,000 men are recruited to simply garrison controled cities, another 50,000 from regular army open fire on polish forces and positions. Vilnius is primary target to clear off the poles.Captured tanks and artilery are used to destroy enemy on the borders, as there is not too much fuel, vehicles and tanks are mainly used as static artillery or machine-gun platforms. Some coast guard ships are equiped with short ranged missiles or AT equipment to sink polish vessels. Farms are also guarded by army to prevent poles from resuplying. As border is guarded by military and sea is more less protected, LAF expects remaining armies to surrender and fights relocate to borders or even polish territory. Diplomats are secretly sent to Silezia and western Ukraine to encourage their people to rise against tyrants. Lithuania calls Latvia to rise up and join the fight for united Baltica **'Baltic Brotherhood:' Baltic Brotherhood agents start spreading their ideology beyond Lithuanian borders. In Kaliningrad they cause some riots and protest against russian rule, asking for independece. Few assasination atempts are made on russian governors and politics. BB branches are opened in Riga and Talin to unite baltic nationalist to fight against Fins and other invaders. Organisation remains neutral with Sweden so latvians could easily and peacefuly regain their sovereignity, but pro-lithuanian activists are infiltrated to present latvian nationalist parties. Same happens in Estonia. BB denies it's links with official Lithuanian government and army, claiming they are fighting for unity of all sister-nations including Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Belarus, Ukraine and other regions populated by people of balto-slavic ancestry. **'Poland opens talks with the Lithuanian rebels and plans a referendum on Lithunania's seperation in 2017. Silezia's nationalists agree with Lithuania and will co-operate, as will the Latvian nationalists.' **'German D:' We support the idea of the referendum in Silesia, however we state that it's not needed to hold one in Lithuania as the people of the nation already declared their independence. Instead we ask Poland to stop the bloodshed and just recognize the sovereignity of the Baltic. *'Confederate States of America: '''We begin recruiting over 100,000 infantry to deal with possible civil unrest. Rebuilding continues, and we use the satellites to attempt contact other nations. Naval vessels begin sailing the Atlantic ocean. Trade with Florida begins. *'Germany: As ethnic tensions rise between the immigrants and Germans, the more and more populist green party gets radicalised. They found a new ideology called "green nationalism", and their goal is, they say, to spread green technology and lifestyle in the world, with force, if its needed. They become stronger constantly, while the left-wing chancellor and his party itself lose popularity. An other new party is formed, called "Federalist Party" with the aim to unite the central European region and finally the whole continent. They support the Baltic independence and union, so together with the greens they pass a law of intervention in Lithuania. Production of tanks and other military vehicles with electric engines is started with the support of the state. The plan is to abandon regular engines by the end of the 2020s. The Polish-German border defense is strenghtened and 75,000 troops are sent to Lithuania with artillery and armor support. The Polish coastline is blockaded, however their land territory is not violated. **'''Polish D: Lithuania is reconised, but concerns are raised over ethnic Poles in Kannus. Poland ignors the "Silesian Question". Poland releses captured Lithuanias, who are fee to go home now. **'Lithuanian D:' We garuantee that poles will have rights to use their language and keep their culture inside minority but there will be no polish as regional language or something like that due to previous occupation and conflicts between our countries. We also encourage Poland to rethink Silesian question. **'German D: '''Then we're going to call most of our troops back next year, however a small contingent (~2500 men) will stay there to help the Lithuanian consolidation and the police forces of the new country. Furthermore, we ask Poland to held that referendum in Silesia. **'Czech, Danish and Croatian D: We also ask Poland to rethink the Silesian question. **'French D: '''We will attack you if you do not bring your troops out of Lithuanian and Poland. **'German D: 'We don't have any troops in the territory of Poland! And our troops in Lithuania don't seek for power, but well, I don't want to threaten the peace of Europe, so I call them back as soon as possible. Also, we organise a peace conference in Copenhagen, and we invite you, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia and Czechia. **'Lithuanian D: We are thankful to France for caring about our state but we were not against german troops in the region to secure relative peace here. Also, we support the idea of conference and accept to send our diplomats there. *'France: '''Our leader Lewis Parker changes his poplitical party from independent to communism. They reason for this change is to tell ever one in our nation that they should only make for themselves till we can get this nation back on its feet. We try and use our satellites to see if we can contact any other nation. Our military sends troops into the Netherland to try and take it over. We threaten Germany to tell them to stop sending troops into Polamd and Lithuania. Rebuilding of our ports are still going on. We increase our military by making more guns and tanks. The economy expands do to trade with the other countries. **'Belguim: We build up our military and economy. **'Luxembourg: '''We build up our military and economy. **'German D: We've never wanted to violate Polish territory, and as they recognized Lithuania we don't want any conflict with them, nor with you. **'Algo-Result= 45.95, France= 52.15. The Dutch partly beat off the French forces and blow some dykes to isolate there strong points. France has captured Zeeland province, both the cities of Den Helder and Lieden, and has also got a 1 px beach head at Haarlem and a 2px enclave on the Belgian/Dutch border near Maastricht. **'Lithuanian D: We condemn double standarts of french government regarding military interventions, and as a democratic state that supports right of freedom, we send supplies to Netherlands encouraging other countries to do the same. Medical and guerrila warfare specialist teams from universities are sent there to practice their skills and help dutch people. If that is not enough, Lithuanian Armed Forces and Academies may also send in some "practicants" to increase overal skill and power of Lithuanian army. This shall not be taken as a threat but rather as an advice. **'German D: '''We do the same and we officially offer a military alliance to Lithuania. **'Lithuanian D: 'We accept alliance with Germany. *'Saudi Arabia: Repairs to oil rigs continue. Military is built up further. We request a trading alliance with North/West Yemen. With communication sattlites coming back on, we begin to brodcast messages to other nations and we wish to reopen relations with Germany and France. **'German D: '''Despite the protest of the Green Party, the chancellor and the minister of foreign affairs offer a trade agreement about importing oil to Germany and we '''secretly' ask them not to trade with France, instead with Croatia, Czechnia, Denmark, Hungary and the Baltic countries who are pro-German. *'Brazil: '''The Federative Republic of Brazil while having lost nearly 8 million people in the disasters has recovered relatively well with much less damage done to the country than most others. With the disasters having nearly wiped out the central government of Uruguay the area had been previously incorporated as a few states into Brazil. The Brazilian navy and army with the countries previously well thought soft power is forced to expand with the Brazilian armed forces standing at nearly 600,000 with a planned expansion to nearly 1.5 million by the year 2020. With the US marines base in Sao Paulo remaining relatively in tact the US 4th fleet and the marines located at the base have been given citizenship as citizens of Brazil. Due to Brazil being the most successful nation on the continent a huge influx of refugees from nations such as the Former United States and the carribbean areas have begun to flood Brazil. In an attempt to quell this the Brazilian government allows for the construction of not just refugee camps but organized refugee areas outside of the relatively unsettled interior cities. With major damage having been done to areas like the Favelas, the Country itself begins a huge national undertaking to improve the country greatly using this as baseplate to launch Brazil into a new age. Some legislation mostly approved by the majority of the countries populace (and with the government facing revolt if nothing is done) the assets of the countries most corrupt buisinesses that remain in the country are seized and used in the rebuilding efforts. A Mass reducation program is enacted as well for the unemployed specialized buisnessmen to apply to the new era the country is in. Brazil also begins a planning for the countries industry and agricultural sectors to expand or be refitted almost like the Industrial age to supply for a continent. The Country also calls for a meeting of UNASUR to discuss the possibilities of restablishing and fixing the continent to previous status quo and begin the work that previous administrations had worked so hard to fix. The Brazilian government begins to send probes to a mostly dark Paraguay only to find out the country has essentially been annexed. Due to the history of this and work done to fix relations over the years with the country Brazil secretly begins working to restore Paraguay as a nation-state. The Areas however are essentially occupied. Brazil also begins a more secretive attempt at looking for American equipment and a group of Cargo ships carrying supplies such as food and medical supplies to the north american areas house Special forces units as well which look to acquire samples of American technology and blueprints from their latest weaponry. The Brazilian government restores various high tech communications and with returns from various special units has acquired some Abandoned but operational US equipment. The EE-T1 Osorio tank is brought out of archives and is sent to factories to be produced for the Brazilian armed forces. Brazilian forces officially begin to administer Guyana as relative territories of Brazil replacing local government with Brazilian transitional government. The People are relatively okay with this due to their lack of major communication and issues in getting supplies to hold the areas together. Brazil begins planning for the future and begins marking and building up resource extraction sites in the countries interior. *'United Korea:' We begin to reopen factories around the United Korea, and producing Tanks and other weaponry. 2017 *'A Polish referendum on Silesia and western Ukraine is planned for 2017.5.' *'A Sweedish referendum on Latvia is planned for 2017.5''' *'The British government arms the police in Glasgow on a regular basis and sends armed troops in to Belfast and Manchester to guard government assets in the cities due to food rioting.' *'The Rural parts of the Guyanas happly agree to Brazilian rule. The costal parts of Guyana and Suriname resist Brazil’s takeover and form the costal “Paramaribo Republic” after a few riots in the city of Paramaribo. French Guiana implodes up to a few miles south of the coastal highway. They set up the “Kourou-Cayenne Republic”. They both ask Jamaica for help.' * All satellites are now fully operational! * The Kingdom of Southern Italy and the Mezzogiorno now reconises Lithuania. The Republic of Sicily and Calabria ''dose not reconise ''Lithuania. #''UK: Several Scottish and Northern Irish hurricanes. '' #''Tahiti: A minor hurricane hits the islands.'' #''Fiji: A minor hurricane hits the islands.'' #''Tonga: A minor hurricane hits the islands.'' #''Okinawa-Guam: A moderate hurricane hits the Okinawa, Guam and Palau islands.'' #''Australia: Several moderate coastal floods and storms in Queensland. '' #''NZ: A minor earthquake hits Dunedin.'' #''Peru: A minor earthquake hits Lima.'' #''Texas: floods hit Galveston, Texas.'' #''Ireland: Several coastal floods and storms. '' #''Byelorussia: Heavy blizzards in Minsk. '' #''Pedania: A minor earthquake hits Turin.'' #'' New Jersey: A minor hurricane hits the coast. '' *'ECOWAS:' Nigerian oil well start being repaired and 15,000 ECOWAS troops are called up. Farming is upgraded in Burkina Faso and the River Niger Valley. Islamic fudermentalists will be removed from our region. We launch an all-out war on Boko Haram’s state of Karnem-Bornu and on Ansar Dine’s nation of Azawad. The hard line Islamists are blamed for about what ever a Christian priest and Yoruba Anamist Shaman can invent by the way of religious and tribal bile. Corruption is legally attacked again and security is upped. A trade deal is offered to Chad and Cameroon. Factories in Lagos and Abuja reopen to make agricultural equipment, weapons and fertilizer. Monrovia harbour is repired and upgraded. Rioting hard line moslims are supressesd by the police and many are arrested in Bamako. 200 ECOWAS troopers are offered Chad to keep the peace in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanem_Region Kanem Region and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lac_Region Lac Region in Chad. ** Algo-Result= Kanem Bornu= 23.25, ECOWAS= 49.52. Boko-Haram are badly defeated and lose 50% of the nation to ECOWAS. Asawad= 27.25, ECOWAS= 43.52. Ansar Dine is partly defeated and lose 10% of the nation to ECOWAS. ***'Greater Senegal:' Farming and irrigation are improved. Martial law ends as food supply begins to stableize. *'Lithuania:' Major farms are finaly up and runing. Now goverment revives old idea that could help to increase economy even more. The point is to clear out the small villages that are on the farmlands and give people houses between Vilnius and Kanus, this way most of the population would have local transport and electricity available, there would be more land and a major economical diapole. First preparations are made, both cities start building modern eco-house complexes. Government announces that state is willing to invest in any biofuel or biomass companies in the "diapole" and eco-farming companies outside it. Taxes for eco-industry are reduced. At least 5 big recycling center are planed to be built here, so there would be no need to gather scrap metal pound by pound. Sweden is asked to sell some iron, to do this, Klaipeda receives big investmets to renew it's port and ships. First experimental geothermal power plant is launched first time since 2014 and local authorities plan to expand geothermal energy even further. A big company in Kanus sees perspective in a transport market and creates small baggey-based vehicle with economical hybrid electricity/biofuel engine that immediately finds support from investors. Government notices abilities and perspectives of young engineers and so order for hydrogen-powered car is made. *'Baltic Brotherhood:' BB continue raising freedom fighters in Estonia and Kaliningrad. Major but peaceful protests occur in Talin, Tartu and Piarnu, whereas protests in Kaliningrad are small and brutal, with russian nationalists fighting against pro-baltic revolutionists. BB "sponsors" use the law about lowering of tax on eco-industry to establish even more companies in Lithuania and raise funds for further activity. *'Confederate States of America: '''With satellites operational, we broadcast messages to the world, announcing that their are still people's in north America. We send ship's to Europe, and begin establishing an economic development program to expand the economy. Racial Tensions continue, but we still try to keep the peace. We request that Louisiana and Kentucky join us as States. We open talks with them to achieve this. We send aid to Texas. *'France: We are now able to use our satellites at full power. We increase our military by making more guns, tanks, ships, planes. The economy expands do to trade with the other countries. Our nation ask Germany for a NAP with them. Farms ar split into to categories, private and public. Private farms are owned by famlies that make only for themselves. Public farms are owned by the goverment and make only for the people who live in populated cities. We ask some of the Middle Eastern nations if they can give us some oil. We win some land in the war with the Neatherlands. **'Belgium: '''We build up our military and economy. **'Luxembourg: 'We build up our military and economy. **'Algo-Result= Netherlands= 40.95, France= 52.15. The Dutch partly defeated The city of Haarlem, Terschelling Island and the provinces of North Brabant and Limburg are taken. **'German D: '''We agree on the NAP. **'Saudi Secret Dip: We offer, in secret, to trade with France.' *'Germany: Fearing the French expansion Germany passes a law about a five-years army build-up plan. According to the bill, in the next years 10% of the GDP will be spent on upgrading the army with a great reorganisation in other parts of the economy to work without that money. According to the plans, by the end of the year 2022, the German army would have one million armed soldiers with a fleet of 50 ships and a modern and multifunctional airforce. A new Military Academy is opened, and we give scholarships to the potential officers to make them learn there. Hopefully this will make the country safer and stronger. Meanwhile, further ethnic tensions rise between the immigrants and the Germans. The Polish and Turkish immigrants are not satisfied with their works and positions, while German ultranationalist groups commit atrocities against them. Street riots brake out in Dresden, Berlin and Munich, among with other cities. The chancellor asks Poland to take back her people before innocent lives would be lost. The Federalist Party gets stronger, and while they're not in the parliament yet, they ally with the Greens, who make a plan about a possible Central European integration (see the picture). We offer membership to Lithuania, Denmark, Czechnia and Croatia, while we offer an observer and candidate status to the pro-German governments of Slovakia, Hungary, Romania and Ukraine. First, the cooperation would be merely economical, with giving help to each other and later abolishing the custom borders. The Conference of Copenhagen was half success, but the plan of the Silesian referendum is passed, and a non-agression pact was signed with France. As peace is restored in Lithuania, we call back 70,000 troops, but leave there 5,000 to help the Lithuanian police and military to keep the peace (but we remove them too of course if they ask). Building of geothermic and wind power plants continues, as well as the developing of the green technologies and electrical engines. We start importing oil from Saudi Arabia, while we need. **'Denmark, Czechnia and Croatia: '''We accept the membership. **'Lithuania: Our nationalist parliament refuses to join Germany mostly because of cultural differences, nevertheless, we would like to introduce Euro (€) to Lithuania and merge our markets to improve economy in both countries. **'Germany:' Then maybe we should found a Common Market too and you can be in that without being in the CEU. *Saudi Arabia:We accept Germany's trade offer, though in secret we seek trade with both France and Germany. '''Infrastrucutre is built up, and economy begins to come back online as oil rigs are repaired. '''Influence on North/West Yemen begins. 2017.5 *'The UK economy begins to fold and stagnate again, as in 2008.' 'The British public is outraged that the police are now routinely armed with guns and riot in London, Glasgow, Belfast and Birmingham because of the arming of the police.' *'Boko Haram and Asar Dine detonate bombs in Bamako and Lagos, killing many.' *'A race riot occurs in Birmingham in Alabama.' *'Estonian nationalists hold a rally in Parnu. Finland says will give Estonia autonomy in 2018.' *'Louisiana and Kentucky agree to join the CSA in 2018. Florida offers a free trade deal to the CSA.' *'The North Yemen based state of Remnant Yemen agrees to a trade deal earlier offered by Saudi Arabia.' *'Madagascar makes a trade alliance with the South African Federation.' *'Moral crumbles in the Netherlands.' *'The Votes in Silesia and Latvia go ahead (Random.org results rated as = 1-2 union, 3-6 autonomy 6-10 independence) The results are= Latvia is 1, union with Sweeden continues. Silesia is 8 and they are now independent.' *'A leading Yale lecture and a leading Oxford don say the seismic events are forming a regional pattern, but appear to have peaked. A UN report suggests the climate and weather problems are also decline.' #'Japan: A moderate earthquake hits Tokyo.' #'Canada: A moderate earthquake shakes Halifax, Nova Scotia. A 3ft tilde wave hits the east coast.' #'Okinawa-Guam: A moderate hurricane hits the Okinawa, Guam and Palau islands. ' #'The PRC: Several coastal floods and storms around the Yellow Sea coastline.' #'Philippines: Mount Pinatubo erupts, but not badly.' #'Argentina: Aracar erupts, and goes off badly.' #'Chile: Mount Putana (also known as Jorqencal or Machuca) erupts, but not badly.' #'Iran: A modest earthquake hits Tehran.' #'Brazil: Several northern coastal floods and storms.' #'Florida: A modest hurricane hits the south of Florida.' #'Remnant USA: Several major droughts. ' #'Portugal: A minor earthquake hits Terceira Island in the Azores. ' *'ECOWAS:' Explorers push deeper in to Mauritania and discover it is part of the North African Union. Taxes for eco-industry are reduced. Major farms in the south and centre of ECOWAS are finally up and running. We are now able to use our satellites at full power and tell the rest of Africa we are looking for partners in the region. A major crackdown on Islamists occurs in Bamako, Abuja and Lagos and Martial law continues there, but is lifted in Monrovia. Boko Haram is to be brutally finished off, but a truce is offered to Ansar Dine. ECOWAS gives them back the land taken last turn in exchange for peace. 5,000 troops and 1,000 cops are enlisted. A few thousand are sent to suppress any rebellions in the north of Niger. A trade deal with Chad for 2019 is raised at a ECOWAS government meeting, but not acted upon. We would like to offer trade to Cameroon and Saudi Arabia. *'Algo being done. ' *'Greater Senegal:' Corruption is dealt with. 50 new cops are enlisted. A trade deal with Chad for 2019 is raised at a ECOWAS government meeting, but not acted upon. :-) Thank you for playing! It requires a few more new players since many did not turn up at the start. Category:Doomsday Category:Map Games Category:Map Game Category:LMB Category:ASB